The recent emphasis on in-situ measurements of the seismic shear wave velocity values has resulted in an increased interest in techniques for field measurements and also in seismic energy sources for such use. The reader may refer to the article by Mooney in the American Society of Civil Engineers, Geotechnical Division, Journal, 1974. Although explosives have long been used for such in-situ velocity measurements they are dangerous to handle, expensive to use, and are prohibited in many areas. Moreover, explosives tend to release their energy in all directions and can destroy or alter the borehole. If a new borehole is drilled, it is in a different location so the orginal measurement cannot be reproduced. Interest has turned to non-explosive seismic energy sources and a number of such sources have been discussed by Stoke, Woods and Richard in the ASCE, Geotechnical Division, Journal, 1973.
The reader is also referred to the following technical papers by the inventor:
Paper by C. Martin Duke, "Techniques for Field Measurements of Shear Wave Velocity in Soils," Vol. III, Pages 39- 54, Proceedings of the 4th World Conference on Earthquake Engineering, Santiago, Chile, 1969. Comments by Vincent J. Murphy, Pages 123- 124, Vol. IV of 4th World Conference on Earthquake Engineering.
Research Brief -- by Vincent J. Murphy -- Wave Propagation, Page 63 of Soil Dynamics Specialty Conference Volume, 7th International Conference of Soil Mechanics and Foundation Engineering, Mexico City, 1969.
"Geophysical Engineering Investigation Techniques for Microzonation," Proceedings of the International Microzonation Conference, Pages 131- 159, Vol. 1, Seattle, Washington, 1972, by V. J. Murphy.
"Caracas Earthquake of July 1967 -- Geophysical Field Measurements," Proceedings of the 5th World Conference on Earthquake Engineering, Rome, Italy, 1974, by D. Linehan (S. J.) and V. J. Murphy.
Paper presented (orally) by V. J. Murphy at 44 Annual Meeting of the Society of Exploration Geophysicists, Dallas, Texas, Nov. 12, 1974, "Seismic Investigations for Nuclear and Pumped Storage Power Plants."